totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Of The Exes
Battle of the Exes is the 1st season of Total Drama Callenge. It premiered on June 5th, 2016. Description Some of them have dated. Some of them were in long-term relationships. Some of them have just hooked up. But they've gone their separate ways...until now. What happens when former lovers are reunited? That is the terrifying question that twenty-six competitors will be asking themselves this season during the most intense season of Total Drama yet, Battle Of The Exes. Each former lover will be partnered with their ex -- as their one and only teammate for the entire game. In order to claim their share of a massive $300,000 prize, these brokenhearted exes must find a way to make their failed relationships succeed -- or at least until they cross the finish line. However, not every pair of exes will make it to the Finals to compete for a cut of the cash. Teams will do whatever it takes to avoid being sent into "The Dome" - a physically and mentally demanding elimination round. Here's how it works: after each challenge, the team that performs the worst will automatically be sent into the dreaded "Dome." And the team that performs the best will become the Power Couple. The Power Couple will be safe from elimination and have the unprecedented advantage of casting the one and only vote for a team to face off against the worst in "The Dome." No more alliances. No more bandwagon votes. The two unlucky teams will battle it out in "The Dome" for survival. The winners will remain in the game. The losers will be eliminated. Along the way, the past will come back to haunt these former couples. Some exes will struggle to deal with painful grudges and broken hearts that have never been mended. And, for some, old feelings of love will be reignited. The stakes have never been this high, emotions have never been this raw, and the competition has never been this fierce, as these ex-lovers put their hearts on the line and battle for their share of the winnings. In the end, the teams that make it to the Finals will be sent to a shocking location 4,000 miles away where they will compete in one of the most epic finales in Total Drama history -- and only one pair of former lovers will be crowned champions of Battle Of The Exes. Cast Format Each team participates in numerous challenges, which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $290,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $150,000 ($75,000 each) *'Second Place:' $100,000 ($50,000 each) *'Third Place:' $40,000 ($20,000 each)